Como sólo él puede hacerlo
by Kei Katsuki
Summary: Y aún así no llegaba a un razonamiento que pudiera explicar el por qué de la situación. No podía. Le dolía y molestaba más que nada en el mundo. Al sonreírle y volver a perderse en su silueta tendría que volver a recordarse que era su hermano.


**Título:** Como sólo él puede hacerlo

**Clasificación:** K+

**Genero:** Shonen Ai (si, debía ser...)

**Advertencias:**¿Yao sufriendo? ;A; y las sonrisas de Kiku que derriten glaciares. Emocidad de la Kei por extrañar los mensajes de su esposo.

**Disclaimer**: APH (WSH?) no es mio, es de Himaruya Hidekazu y no, no gano dinero con esto (quien pagaría por el, anyways?) Contiene Yaoi y blah, blah, blah~ no me responsabilizo si lees algo que te moleste y después quieres matarme.=D si no, ponte a la fila.

**Resumen**: Y aún así no llegaba a un razonamiento que pudiera explicar el por qué de la situación. No podía. Le dolía y molestaba más que nada en el mundo. Al sonreírle y volver a perderse en su silueta tendría que volver a recordarse que era su hermano.

* * *

Wadas!! creo que este es el primer fic que publico aqui y.... ads! mi mas reciente.. adquisición? xD ChinaxJapón de Axis Powers Hetalia *A*

Comentarios de todo tipo serán bien recibidos, siempre y cuando sean dichos en buena forma (nada de cartas bomba y amenazas de muerte.. ya tengo suficientes èwe)

sin más que decirles...

-------Kei~

* * *

**Como sólo él puede hacerlo**

Se sorprendió por décima vez en la tarde con la mirada perdida sobre su figura. Sobre su sedoso cabello negro y sus inexpresivos ojos.

_Detente._

Al percatarse de que lo observaba le dio una larga mirada y una de esas "semi" sonrisas que solo _él_ podía darle.

_Yao, para…_

Le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió con lo que se suponía que debía hacer: prestar atención a la conferencia presidida por Alfred. Tomó los papeles en sus manos e hizo el vano intento de leerlos e intentar descifrar gráficos Su mente no estaba ahí. No estaba en el calentamiento global, en la pobreza africana, en la inflación…

_Kiku._

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde se sentaba el pelinegro. Ahí estaba, con la mirada aburrida y con el seño semi fruncido.

¡Su mirada! Su mirada lo era todo para el aun desde pequeño. Siempre se admiraba de la profundidad de sus ojos y de lo difícil que era ver algún atisbo de sentimientos en ellos.

_...sus ojos..._

Su cabello… Su preciado y suave cabello. Que solía acariciar siempre que se le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo. Recordaba cuando lo alzaba en brazos solo para acariciarle la cabeza y tomar el preciado aroma que exhalaba su cabello. Las noches que se quedaba dormido a su lado haciéndole cariños en sueños.

_Kiku…_

-No… es mi hermano-aru! – decía en voz baja. Se lo repetía mil veces cuando caía en cuenta de la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos – es mi hermano… es mi… Es Japón!

_Es Kiku_

Y aún así no llegaba a un razonamiento que pudiera explicar el por qué de la situación. Y quizás al llegar a su casa por la noche se tendiera en la cama a pensar nuevamente…

-¿Por qué?

_Lo amas_

Si, lo amaba. Era su hermano. Lo había visto crecer y le había dedicado gran parte de su vida. Lo adoraba y estaba orgulloso de el

_Lo necesitas…_

Quizás. Pero sólo como hermanos

_Sus sentimientos ocultos…_

¡No había manera! Sus sentimientos…

…_todo le indicaba que…_

Eran puros. Como los de todo hermano mayor. Por eso lo observaba en las juntas. Por eso estaba siempre pendiente de lo que le sucedía

…_pero aun así…_

Aún así. En sus sueños lo abrazaría…

_sus esperanzas..._

…le diría al oído tantas cosas!

_...se estar con el._

Y por fin estarían juntos.

_No puedes negarlo._

No podía. Le dolía y molestaba más que nada en el mundo. Era su hermano…

_SU Kiku._

No estaba bien.

_Y por fin todo estaría bien y en paz._

Nunca estaría bien.

_Tu._

-yo…

_Te enamoraste de él._

Y al levantarse al otro día y verle a la cara. Al sonreírle y volver a perderse en su silueta tendría que volver a recordarse que era su hermano. Que estaba mal y que pase lo que pase.

_Siempre._

Siempre.

_Lo amaría como sólo él puede hacerlo._

_

* * *

_

Lo que es el agua para el pez es el review para el fic... Review? =D


End file.
